


NOT Yours

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección One Piece [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: No eres mío. Tampoco de él... Eres libre de a amar quien quieras... Tanto como yo soy libre de amarte.ZOROxLAW vs. KIDxLAW





	NOT Yours

Trafalgar opina que el amor es más bien una droga que todos recomiendan probar al menos una vez. El romanticismo le parece estúpido e innecesario, por decir lo menos. Las relaciones para él, a lo largo de sus 27 años, han sido vacías y más por mera necesidad sexual. Aunque no es como si fuera tan necesario, según sus experimentos.

Su nombre, sin saberlo, se ha vuelto popular en alguno que otro bar de la ciudad que frecuenta. Las personas piensan de él lo mismo que opina él del amor “ _Una droga que debes probar al menos una vez_ ” Trafalgar Law se ha vuelto el sueño, en carne propia, de lo que uno piensa al oír “ ** _fantasía_** ”.

Y el que el moreno médico esté tan interesado en el sexo como lo estaría por un par de prendas nuevas para su armario no hacía más que aumentar el deseo de quienes le veían de cerca cada vez que le notaban andando por el bar del Nuevo Mundo.

Su rutina estaba ya instalada.

Llegaba temprano al bar, y tomaba asiento en el lugar menos bullicioso. No lejos de la pista, pero tampoco demasiado lejos como para no ser visto. Tomaba algunos tragos mientras paseaba la vista por cada posible presa. Trafalgar no solía detenerse mucho a pensar en qué debía buscar, simplemente observaba. Fuese hombre o mujer, si le agradaba lo que veía era probable que se terminara acercando o, en su defecto, lograr que su objetivo diera el primer paso.

Era bien sabido que prefería encontrarse con personas solteras, pero no había faltado el caso donde dejara de lado este hábito y fuese tras personas comprometidas, los rumores afirmaban que había llegado a tener tríos con las propias parejas.

Era bien sabido, además, que gustaba de ser versátil, pero increíblemente dominante.

Esa noche, honestamente, no buscaba más que tomar algunos tragos y coquetear un poco, sin llegar a ningún lado en realidad.

Conforme observaba a la gente del lugar fue perdiendo el interés de esto último, incluso cuando había personas que encajaban casi perfectamente con sus preferencias.

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron algunas personas que despertaron, aunque fuese mínimamente, el interés del moreno.

Un grupo de amigos, al parecer, quizá parte de alguna tripulación. Trafalgar en realidad no estaba seguro de esto, pero teniendo en cuenta el sitio donde se encontraban...

Intentó aguidizar el oído sin éxito, miró al grupo un largo rato, analizándolos. Estando seguro de que ninguno de estos le notó.  
Pasó del rubio y la pelinaranja, quien, a sus ojos, lucía de lo más sexy con aquellas ropas. Desistió de esta al notar a su acompañante, incluso cuando notaba la cara de cansancio de ella prefirió buscar otra presa.

No estaba de ánimos para pelearle la cita alguien, gracias.

Miró entonces a la morena del grupo, lucía hermosa sí, pero parecía poco o nada interesada en el sitio, por lo que pasó de ella igualmente.

Contuvo el aliento un momento al mirar entonces al acompañante de ésta, quien le miraba fijamente desde su posición.

Trafalgar le devolvió la mirada sin dudarlo, negándose a dejarse intimidar por aquel tipo.

Pasaron así un rato, hasta que el otro se disculpó con sus amigos y se levantó de su sitio, Trafalgar casi respiró tranquilo cuando lo vio alejarse, concentrándose de nuevo en su mesa, donde su vaso le esperaba, ahora vacío.

No han pasado más que minutos cuando nota como alguien coloca un nuevo vaso frente a él, alza la vista encontrándose con el peliverde que, minutos antes, estuviese observando con ganas.

No dice nada, solo toma el vaso mientras el otro se sienta en el luga vacío frente a él con tanta naturalidad que pareciera que ha sido todo premeditado, y es lo contrario.

No están hechos para estar juntos.

Eso lo ha notado desde el primer instante en que ha puesto su mirada sobre él. Lo sabe desde el primer momento en que se han mirado a los ojos… Lo supo desde que escuchó su voz pronunciando su nombre.

Sabe también que, probablemente, jamás estén juntos en ninguna dimensión alterna posible. Ni en ninguna vida pasada, o en algún futuro que aún esté por venir. Es consciente de ello. Es una verdad tan absoluta como que los rayos de sol iluminan el día, y la luna apenas cubre la noche.

Pero con todo y ello Trafalgar no puede hacer más que mentirse, constantemente. Una y otra vez. Es muy buen mentiroso, tiene una habilidad natural para evadir la realidad y crear unas propias. Es tan bueno en lo que hace que, en algún punto, ha olvidado todos sus anteriores análisis.

Después de esa noche no vuelven a verse, no en varios meses al menos. Han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces, entre ellas, el que Trafalgar se ha enamorado. Se ha enamorado tan estúpidamente que el final de esa relación le hunde más que cualquier otro problema que hubiese afrontado antes, y se refugia en aquello que sabe hacer mejor.

Cuando se vuelven a ver el otro nota el dolor en sus ojos,  y la furia en sus acciones. No se aparta incluso cuando el moreno le ordena irse, más bien se despide de sus acompañantes y permanece el resto de la tarde y noche con él.

Dos días más tarde regresa a su respectivo barco, siendo recibido gustosamente por los demás tripulantes. Zarpan no bien llega y mira el puerto alejándose de su vista.

En sus manos guarda celosamente una nota.

Bepo no dice nada cuando Trafalgar regresa al submarino, incluso cuando parece de mejor humor nota una negrura en su aura que le hace huir de él antes de cruzárselo siquiera.

Finalmente Trafalgar ha logrado ponerle nombre a un rostro, o varios en realidad. Escribe cosas sin demasiado sentido, y envía la primera carta a un único destinatario.

Roronoa Zoro.

Increíblemente encuentra un amigo en aquel hombre que, de momento, continúa llamando amante ocasional. Y Zoro puede decir lo mismo.

Se envían tantas cartas como pueden, no por querer actuar con romantisismo... Sino porque es la única forma de comunicarse. 

Ninguna de las dos tripulaciones dice nada al respecto, viéndolos siempre ir y venir del cartero en cada puerto que se encuentran.

Leen tanto el uno sobre el otro que acaban conociendo incluso a la tripulación contraria sin haberla visto cara a cara nunca.  Hasta que realmente lo hacen, y vuelven a verse cara a cara durante una reunión pirata, donde se plantean que hacer contra la Marina, quienes están ahora a pasos de capturarlos a todos...

Se han besado tan pronto como se han visto, sin importarles demasiado el resto, incluidos los ojos color ámbar que les miran desde lejos con molestia. La pelea no tarda demasiado en darse, y Trafalgar se ve a si mismo apartando a Roronoa del pelirojo mientras este le mira con enojo.

-Detente-exige el moreno, y en sus ojos Zoro nota el conflicto interno.

-Law...-le murmura el peliverde.

El médico no dice nada, solo le observa, con tal intensidad que resulta casi doloroso, bajo la mirada de Kid quien gruñe mientras mira con odio al espadachín. Se aleja dando pisadas fuertes cuando Trafalgar solo suspira.

Han pasado algunas horas desde entonces. Ya apartados del resto, y con corazón y mente fríos, Law mira a Zoro con cierta diversion, como si hubiera recordado algo especialmente entretenido.

- _Me encanta todo lo que haces... Como cuando me dices maldito estúpido por toda la mierda que hago.._.-cita, y Zoro le mira sin expresion por segundos antes se sentir avergonzarse.

Él ha sido quien ha dicho aquello, al menos, quien lo ha  _escrito_  meses atrás.

-Quizá haya sido yo el que estuvo haciendo cosas estúpidas...-declara luego de un rato, mientras caminaban al bar más próximo.

-¿Qué has hecho?-cuestiona Roronoa

-He regresado con él...

Cuando abandonan la isla Trafalgar no puede evitar pensar en la conversación que ha tenido con el peliverde. Pero, ¿qué debería hacer?

_-No lo amas, e incluso si lo hicieras... Amarlo parece ser cansado..._

El moreno cierra los ojos, sintiéndose repentinamente exhausto. ¿Cómo negarlo? Nada parece ser como antes, y no puede evitar preguntárse que ha pasado.

Esa noche termina pasándola sin dormir, solo pensando en el pasado y en el posible futuro.

Su corazón ya no es suyo, pero no está seguro tampoco de a quién le pertenece realmente.

Eustass Kid tomó todo de él cuando creyó que no existía nada más.

Roronoa Zoro unió todos sus pedazos rotos, aún cuando éstos no tenían su nombre en él, y amó cada uno de ellos.

Se siente confundido.

Y teme.

Porque cuando los labios del pelirrojo tocan los suyos sabe que ha tomado la decisión equivocada.

La pelea entre ambos hace temblar la tierra, literalmente. Golpes van y vienen. Heridas se abren. Palabras se dicen.

Toda esperanza entre ellos muere.

Trafalgar está seguro de que lo perdió todo, y en el momento menos esperado, él regresa a salvarlo.

Y, para su sorpresa, su tripulación se hace de un nuevo integrante.

-Mugiwara-ya no debió tomarlo muy bien-comenta con burla, sin sentir realmente la gracia en ello.

El peliverde le mira serio.

-Su mano derecha... ¿No es esto traición?

Trafalgar continua diciendo cosas que pretenden herirle. Ahuyentarle. Lejos de alejarse, el otro solo corta la distancia hasta abrazarle.

-Soy para ti. Incluso cuando te niegues a aceptarlo...

El moreno no responde.

-No eres mío. Tampoco de él... Eres libre de a amar quien quieras... Tanto como yo soy libre de amarte.

-Estas equivocado...

Roronoa alza una ceja.

-Soy tuyo... Lo supe desde que te besé... Sé que incluso tú lo sabías entonces...

El peliverde niega, y le besa lento.

-Cuando sientes algo como esto. Nada es seguro...-murmura, sobre sus labios- No podía obligarte a amarme...

Trafalgar muerde el labio del otro a protesta, y le nota sonreír.

-Gracias-musita, luego de un silencio, y Zoro solo le besa en respuesta.

No necesita oírlo.

No tiene que agradecer.

Lo ama. Y le ama de vuelta.

Es lo único que necesitan saber.


End file.
